How Could this Happen to Me?
by Arrow Snape
Summary: A/U To try and understand Draco Malfoy,you would have to look into his past, and worse memories. Then, and only then, would they understand this cold, distant boy'...How Could this happen to me.." Draco Whispered as he stared at the body of his dead twin'
1. Chapter 1

How Could this Happen to Me…?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from these writings.

A/N: This is completely AU of anything we know About Draco Malfoy, and his family life. There's not much else I can say about that..  
Warnings: Uh… yea.. child abuse, and mentions of rape/molesting. –cringes- this is gonna be one of my darker stories.

Prologue: Expert from the Diary of Damion Malfoy  
My name, is Damion Malfoy.  
Yes I already know what you're thinking: 'Dark Wizard', 'Death Eater' and all around pain in the ass. Well.. the last part describes my brother, Draconian.

But I digress, let me continue.

At this present time, Im 11 years old. My godfather got me this diary for my birthday this year, that way I can read back years from now and remember all the good times during school.

So, as I said, My name is Damion Malfoy  
I was born on June 5, 1980.  
I have bright blond hair, almost white, and pale silver eyes.  
My father is Lucius Malfoy, and Mother Narcissa.  
And my older, identical twin, brother: Draconian.

Right now, it's nearing the end of the summer, and school's going to be starting soon. Which also means: Draconian and I are going to be separated.  
My father believes that we will become better wizards if we are separated through school. Originally, I was going to go to Hogwarts, and Draconian to Durmstrang, but Mother insisted that the heir to the Malfoy fortune go to the school his father did. So, In one week, I will be travelling to Bulgaria, and Draconian will be on his way to Hogwarts.

Between you and I diary, father didn't put up too much of a fight when mother suggested Draconian should go to Hogwarts, because I'm so different from my brother, where he will keep the family honor and most likely get placed into Slytherin, I would become a disgrace to the family seeing as how I would be in Gryffindor.

How do I know? I just do. Though Identical, Draconian and I are… fairly different. He's more cunning, and can come up with the perfect lie right on the spot (which has come in handy when we were younger), and I was more likely to sneak out of my room, and the Manor during the night and go walk around the grounds.. which is against father's rules. Draconian wouldn't, not unless I begged him (he would do anything for me).  
Yes, I know, not very good reasons to prove I will be a Gryffindor but… just trust me on that.  
Writing in this diary is a lot easier than I thought it would be. Draconian scoffed when Uncle Severus gave him one, but I think that was more of a show.

I don't want to write anything.. Discriminating. Incase my father decides to snoop around, making sure I'm not getting to out of line. Of course, in his opinion, me breathing is out of line.

All those rumors you hear around, about Lucius Malfoy, are true. I'm pretty sure he's a Death Eater, and still very loyal to the missing Dark Lord.

You know.. it's strange, you look at the Malfoy family tree and you will see that there has never been a girl born into the Malfoy name for at least 600 years. Apparently, from the rumors that travel around, Draconian and I are supposed to have an older sister… who died in infancy of some unknown cause…

Right…

In my guess, Father killed her. You cannot have a girl at the head of a family like ours. And, Unfortuantly for me, twins are also supposed to be out.  
Draconian was the first born out of the two of us, so when he turns 18 (that's when a heir can take the title of Lord from his father; a Malfoy family tradition), he gets everything, and I, pretty much, will get nothing. Not that I mind. Unlike Draconian I have lost all respect for my father, and mother's respect is slipping away more and more when she lets him continue to hit me.

I should be bitter I suppose, the fact that all I am to father is a punching bag, which my identical twin gets lavished and spoiled. Of course once again, I'm making it seem like I'm locked in some cupboard somewhere (who would ever live like that!): I have my own room, just as big as my brothers, I get the same things he does, just… I get all of father's 'extra' attention. Draconian has only ever been hit by father a couple of times, mostly when I have gotten him into too much trouble, but he never complains seeing as how I go through it every day.

It's getting late. I should go to bed now before someone walks by and sees light coming from my room.  
Good Night Diary  
Damion Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from these writings.

Warnings: Uh… yea.. child abuse, and mentions of rape/molesting. –cringes- this is gonna be one of my darker stories.

A/N: Im not really sure how long this story is going to be, but as a warning, there are going ot be times where I'm jumping between time periods, from when they were younger, up till when their in school, and Damion's Diary entries.

Chapter One

_Hearts entwined  
Twenty fingers, twenty toes,  
two sweet babies with cheeks of rose.  
Born on the same day, two gifts from above,  
lives entwined, two babies to love._

When Narcissa Malfoy told her husband she was pregnant, Lucius had been, well not happy, but more… smug. After all, he was getting his heir. Seven months later, on June 5, 1980, his son, and heir was born: Draconian Lucius Malfoy.

Then, the Healer gave Lucius unpleasant and surprising news: there was another baby, who had been shielded by his brother through the whole pregnancy. Narcissa named him Damion Cygnus Malfoy.

The twins were more than 20 minutes apart, and to irritate Lucius farther, they were identical.

When the Daily Prophet posted their article on twin Malfoy's, Lucius and Narcissa were bombarded with well wishes, and even some threats.

Many purebloods had a old superstition about twins, most which originated from ancient Rome and the Medieval times f Europe.

Twins's, especially twin boys, were sort of a… bad omen. Misfortune would fall upon the family in which they were born into.  
Families, like the Weasley family, didn't care for old omens about twins, and it seemed, neither did his wife, Narcissa.  
But Lucius was set on keeping those superstations' on the forefront of his mind.

The day after the Malfoy twins were born, Lucius signed all documents and paperwork, that named Draconian his heir. When asked was he was leaving to the younger twin, Damion, he sniffed in what could only be described as disgust, and said: "Damion's fate rests on Draconian's hands."

When the twins were only a month old, the Dark Lord had called Lucius:

'_Lucius Malfoy walked through the old halls of the Manor the Dark Lord had taken as his hideout. The only people around were lowly servants and house-elves, neither of which even looked at Lucius as he walked by._

Stepping up to the large, oak doors that lead into the Dark Lord's study, straightened his robes, and knocked twice.

"Enter." A cold voice called out, and Lucius did. Without looking around him, he shut the door once more, before going into a bow.  
"My Lord. To what do I owe this honor?"  
Voldemort looked up from the stolen documents he had. Clean black hair, framed the deathly pale, slightly sunken face. The handsome features were set cold, and the piercing, red eyes could stop any man in his tracks in fear.  
"Ah Lucius." He almost purred out, looking the blond man over, his lips curling into a smirk, "Congratulations my dear friend, on fathering twins."  
Lucius raised his head up, his lips going to a sneer, "Draconian is most welcome, Damion, the second, isn't as so, though Narcissa seems to be excited."

Voldemort sat back in his seat, resting one elbow in the armrest, he placed his chin on his pale, thin fingers, "Hmm… such… disdain, coming from a man who swore he would never be blessed with a proper heir, and here, you have two. Identical as well."

Lucius said nothing, his eyes only narrowing.

Voldemort gave a dark chuckle. There was a pause as the two stared at each other.  
"Dumbledore's forces are starting to fall. All that's left are his strongest people. One little mistake could cost us everything." Voldemort started, "I have been.. Thinking, when the news of your wife's pregnancy reached me. Perhaps, I myself will need an heir. Only to insure my legacy will continue, should a disastrous mistake ever happen."

Voldemort stood up, brushing down his black robes, before walking over to the window.

"As you know, I have.. Particular tastes when it comes to those I take to my bed-"

Yes, Lucius knew all too well.

"Perhaps you second son can do you right. You have your first son…"  
"Draconian." Lucius provided.  
"Yes.. Draconian. He will inherit everything that belongs to the Malfoy name. Damion... will not. He is, essentially the backup should anything happen to Draconian." He turned to Lucius, "Therefore, I am… _**requesting**__, the ownership of Damion Malfoy when he reaches the age of fourteen. You raise him, send him to school, and on his fourteenth birthday, he will become the 'mother' of my heir."_

Lucius was actually stunned. His pureblood upbringing reared up: a useless child though Damion was, he was still part of one of the greatest families in the Wizarding World. He could not be married off to some half-bloo-

Lucius stopped his thoughts there. Voldemort stood silently, watching him, and though it looked like he was waiting for Lucius' approval, Lucius knew that saying 'no' was out of the question.  
Besides… being the father of the Dark Lord's child-bearer could become useful. The status his name would gain, and even Draconian, the uncle and one of the mentors to any child Damion should bear for Voldemort would prove good for him.  
Lucius looked his Lord right in the eyes before bowing, "As my Lord wishes it. On Damion's fourteenth birthday, he will become yours.'

When Lucius had told Narcissa, she had gone into a rage, throwing things from curses, to objects at him, till one good slap set her in her place.

And then, on Halloween, four months after the twin's first birthday, the Dark Lord disappeared, and Harry Potter was named boy-who-lived.

Lucius was sent to prision for the three months of his trial. Found innocent, and sent back home. For no reason, he left the Manor, telling Narcissa that he would be back in six years when Draconian was old enough to learn spells.

His tricky little wife had gotten payback on him though. For six years later, he came back to find that his two sons could only speak French, and not a word of English was known to them.

Furious, Lucius attacked Narcissa, breaking the poor woman to the point where she no longer spoke out against her husband, and set the boys under his care alone. Turning her back on them.

For two years, Lucius spent teaching his sons English. During that time, he began to realize the difference between them. Draconian was more likely to talk back to Lucius; he was smart, but wouldn't touch a book. He was quiet, observant, and a cunning little bugger.

Damion was more outspoken, curious and eager to learn anything. He had more energy. During lessons he could never sit still, and always wanted to do something. He was smart as well, just as much as his brother, but he wanted more time to play, than learn.

Damion had begun to call his brother Draco, rather than Draconian. The long name to hard to say.

During the two years, Lucius had to often punish both boys, Damion more then Draco. And as the years passed, he found more and more reasons to punish them.

And then at the age of ten, Damion began to take punishments for both him, and Draconian. The boy figured he had Lucius fooled, which of course he didn't.

One thing that irked Lucius the most, was the fact the they never went ANYWHERE without one another. Draconian seemed attached to his younger counterpart, trying to protect him, just as much as Damion tried to protect him. Nothing could separate them. Nothing.

Lucius was going to fix that though.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not make any money from these writings.

Warnings: Uh… yea.. child abuse, and mentions of rape/molesting. –cringes- this is gonna be one of my darker stories.

A/N: Im not really sure how long this story is going to be, but as a warning, there are going ot be times where I'm jumping between time periods, from when they were younger, up till when their in school, and Damion's Diary entries.

Chapter dedicated to: **Toraus**- those six years Lucius left isn't really important. He just stayed away from the boys and Narcissa, figuring that she would teach them the basic things the boys needed to know (reading, writing, how to speak properly). Thank you soo much for you review ^^ Enjoy the chapter

Chapter Two  
_We came into the world like brother and brother;__  
__And now let's go hand in hand, not one before another.  
_ (Shakespeare, The Comedy of Errors

An eleven year old boy lay in bed, the rising sun starting to shine on him, making his blond hair look more white than the pale gold it was. He hardly shifted as the rays moved over him, only letting out a small grunt when it finally reached his closed eyes.

Turning away from the light, he settled down to go back to sleep; and just as he was about to slip back into dreamland, his door opened with a bang, and another blond haired eleven year old dived at him.  
"Draco!! Get up!! We get our letters today!! Come on!! come on!! Come ON!!"  
The boy laying in bed, Draco, groaned at the over excited voice, feeling it was WAY too earlier to be that hyper.  
"Damion! Go away!" He groaned, grabbing his discarded blankets and pulling them over his head, despite the warm air around him.  
There was a huff and then the blankets were pulled off of him. Draco felt himself being rolled onto his back, as the boy, Damion, straddled his legs, looking right down into his own eyes.  
Draco glared his ice blue eyes up at the boy, while identical blue eyes beamed down at him.

Two identical faces squared off, one smiling as brilliantly as the sun light rising outside, and the other, glared a so hard, hell should have frozen over.  
"Big brother!! Grand Frère! Onii-chan!! Mi carissime!!! –"Damion whined, pouting with each word.  
"Alright!! Alright, get off, I'm getting up." Draco grumbled. Damion smiled once more, kissed his brother lightly on the lips before getting up and running back out of the room.

Draco watched him, before settling back into his pillows, relishing in the comfort, regretting having to get up so early, before slowly, he climbed out of bed.

He looked at his dresser, wondering if it was worth actually getting dressed at this point in time, and decided that walking around the manor in you pajama's at this ungodly hour was fine. Especially if you had to suffer your identical brother coming in to wake you up.

Shuffling his bare feet across the cold floor, Draco suppressed a yawn as he headed out his bedroom door and down the hall. No doubt his brother would beat him down to the dining hall. Not only did Damion get a head start, but Draco had to go down two stories before reaching the main floor.

Draco, was of course, in the Heir's Room in the Manor, which was located just down the hall from the nursery. The Heir of the family would be moved from the nursery to the Heir's room, hwere he would stay until his father gave up the title as Lord Malfoy, the lord of the Manor dies, or the Heir gets married.  
Damion, was a floor beneath Draco, With Draco's Parents on the same floor as Damion, though on the other side of the Manor.  
Many hallways, and two large staircases later, Draco finally entered the Dining Hall, to find only his brother sitting at the massive table, writing in the Diary he had gotten for his birthday.

Damion seemed to have taken to heart about writing everything down about himself in that book; the boy only had it for a month now, and already, it was almost halfway filled.  
Draco had gotten one as well, though unlike Damion's (who's book was red), Draco was given a green one. Unlike Damion as well, Draco hardly wrote in it, thinking it pointless to write down events that happen to him in a stupid little book, where anyone could read it. The only thing written in the green diary at the moment was: Property of Draconian Lucius Malfoy.

Draco walked over to the table, sitting down across from his brother. A house elf appeared, setting a cup of tea in front of him, before disappearing once more.

There was silence between the two, as Draco sipped on his tea, and Damion wrote away, and just as suddenly, the silence was broken as Damion snapped his book shut and beamed at his brother, "So.. excited?!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Not really. I mean it is a guarantee we are accepted into Hogwarts." He drawled.  
Damion huffed, blowing a strand of hair away from his eyes, "Yes well, still.. who knows, we could have gotten accepted to other schools as well."  
"Irrelevant, Hogwarts will accept us and on September 1st, we will be on the Hogwarts Express heading off to school." Draco waved his hand dismissively at his brother, and Damion nodded in agreement. As the silence wore on, Damion started to fidget.

"Draco.." he whispered suddenly, his brother's eyes coming up once more to settle on him, "What… what if we're not in the same house?.." Damion asked, sounding almost afraid of the answer.

"We won't be." Draco said firmly, making Damion look up in shock, "We may be twins.. but we're too unalike. There's no doubt I will be in Slytherin," Draco smirked, sounding proud of that fact, "But you… you're not a Slytherin... '_type_'."

Damion fidgeted even more, "What if… what if I'm a Gryffindor?"  
Ah.. so that's what it was, "Damion… just because you're a damn Gryffindork doesn't mean I'm going to hate you. Father might.. but I won't. Simple as that." Draco shrugged his shoulders, going back to his tea. Damion's smile was back and the two sat in silence. 20 minutes later, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy finally appeared, taking their places at the table with hardly a word to their sons. As the two sat down, breakfast appeared before them, and the four of them began eating in silence.

Half-way through the meal, two owls swooped in from a open space in the ceiling, which was a passage allowing owls to come in with the mail.  
One bird landed in front of Draco, holding out its leg, while the other landed in front of Damion.  
The bird in front of Draco had the ever famous Hogwarts crest on it, and the boy had to bite back an excited grin, well aware of his father's watchful eyes on him. Quickly, he untied the envelope with his name written on the front before the bird flapped its wings, landing in front of Damion, while the other bird came to Draco, dropping off the letter before both flew back out the way they came.

Silently, both boys turned to their father, waiting permission to open their letters, and with a small nod from Lucius, Draco opened the one from Hogwarts first. Draco gently placed the list of supplies he needed aside, a reached the other envelope, only slightly surprised to realize that it was an acceptance into Durmstrang.

"Well, boys?" Lucius asked after a few moments.  
"Acceptances from both Hogwarts and Durmstrang." Draco said, handing his Durmstrang letter to his father, who carefully read it over.  
"Hmm… perhaps it would be wiser to have you go to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts Draconian."  
The twins blanched, "But… we both want to go to Hogwarts! Not Durmstrang!" Damion exclaimed, before flinching as Lucius looked up to him coldly.  
"I said Draconian, nothing about you Damion!" Lucius said icily. This comment only shocked both boys once more, but dared to not say anything. Narcissa gently took the letter from Lucius, her blue eyes moving over the formal words written there.  
"Dearest.. Perhaps.. Perhaps sending Draconian to Hogwarts would be better. After all, he would be going to the same school his father did."

Lucius Malfoy looked at his wife, his eyes narrowed slightly as he thought it over. Naturally, he would want his heir to have the same education as him, though he would have preferred Draconian to go to Durmstrang.  
"Very well. Draconian will go to Hogwarts, Damion you will write back to Durmstrang accepting their invite."  
"W-what?! No! Father I want to go to Hogwarts with Drac-"  
"This is not open for discussion Damion!" Lucius snapped, his grey eyes flashing coldly, "You two are weak because you rely on each other. It's time you were parted and learned to live without the other. You're twins for Merlin's sake, not Siamese."  
Damion stared at his father, and Draco winced when he saw his brother's eyes tear up. Damion jumped to his feet, muttered an apology before running from the room, slamming the door on the way out.

"Excuse me. I shall go write my responds then." Draco said, standing as well, bowing slightly to his father before he turned and followed his twin, a lot more calmly. As soon as he closed the dining room door he turned and ran, heading out of the Manor and onto the grounds, heading straight for the lake.

Damion was a faster runner than him, so by the time Draco could spot the lake, Damion was already sitting under their tree.  
Draco slowed to a walk and calmly sat down beside his brother, folding his legs under him, while Damion sat with his legs up against his chest.  
"Why does he always do things like this?" Damion whispered, "It's like he loves seeing us miserable."

Draco didn't say anything, not that there was much to say. He was still kind of shocked at this sudden turn of events. Ever since they learned about Hogwarts, Draco had always imagined him and his brother taking the same classes, trying out for Quidditch together, doing homework in the library, and generally tormenting their godfather (who's the potions master at Hogwarts), but now…

"Father won't change his mind over this." Draco said softly, Damion gave a sniff and gently rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around Damion, holding his other half to him tightly, almost like he was afraid to let go.  
"You'll have to send me letters every day, telling me all about Hogwarts, and what it's like." Damion whispered softly, and Draco nodded silently, as the two brothers looked out over the lake.

_**September 1**__**st**_

Damion had slept with him that night. Neither brother was looking forwards to school anymore. They had hardly gotten any sleep that night, and both were more than a bit grumpy when they were forced out of bed by their parents.

Their things already packed up, they forced themselves to eat during breakfast, and then… Lucius announced he would be taking Draco to catch the train (Narcissa would be taken Damion off to Durmstrang).

The four Malfoy's stood in the antechamber where their floo connection is. Draco and Damion stood, staring at each other, before they pulled the other into a tight hug. Draco forced the tears back, already feeling the loneliness without his brother.  
"I'm going to miss you Big brother." Damion whispered softly, a few tears falling from his eyes.  
"Me too." Draco whispered back.

"Let's go Draconian!" Lucius snapped impatiently. The brother's drew away, Damion gently placing a small kiss on Draco's lips, before Draco was steered into the fire, with Lucius calling out the platform.

The last thing Draco saw was the tear stricken face of his twin, before he landed hard in the grate that lead onto Platform 9¾ .

Lucius stepped out a moment later, smoothing out his robes before waving Draco to follow him. Silently, Draco followed his father towards the train where they stored Draco's belongings in a compartment.

"You listen here now. I expect you to up hold the family name. You will do nothing to dishonor us." Lucius hissed. Draco only nodded mutely, his eyes trained over his father's shoulder, not really looking at anything.  
"Two… acquaintances of mine have already told their sons all about you. I expect you to… put up with them, as any friendship with their families will do you good in the future." Once again, Draco only nodded.

Later on, he was introduced to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who were nothing more than glorified bodyguards rather than friends. Draco sighed as he wanded down the corridor of the train, and sat in the compartment he shared with the two pigs flaking him.

Deciding to go wander around once again, he found the boy he had run into at Diagon Alley. He fumed at himself for not realizing that this boy was actually _the_ Harry Potter. Embarrassingly enough, Draco felt fairly awed by this boy, and made a complete fool of himself. Storming away from the compartment, he berated himself over and over in his mind for acting with such childishness. He was so used to Damion stopping him from saying anything stupid that he hadn't even realized what he was actually saying.

Perhaps… his father was right and they did need to learn to be apart from one another…

No matter… Perhaps it was better he hadn't made friends with Potter, he wasn't sure if his father would have been happy about that.

As Draco threw himself into seat back in their own compartment, he stared out the window, his arms crossed, he thought over what his father said about him and Damion, beginning to realize that his father may have had a point.

Even still, this was going to be a long year.


End file.
